webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Bears on a Plane
Baby Bears on a Plane is the 10th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 36th episode overall. It premiered during a Back-to-Back Bear Stack event. Synopsis TBA Plot The episode starts with the view of the airport, where a man is loading passengers' packages into the plane's storage. One of the boxes has numerous holes on it and that's also where the Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear, as baby bears, are staying in. They succeed in getting on the plane which they think to be flying to Sweden. Sweden is thought to have delicious Swedish pancakes for them. The plane has now taken off. But as it's having a rough start, the box is shaking and releases the bears out. A dog also scares them in continuation. This makes them think that it's not really great to be in the storage the whole flight so they sneak out by climbing a door which leads them to the main lobby. All three observe the convenience, how the passengers enjoy in comfort and get excited. At that time, a stewardess is reminding the guests to fasten their seat belts to ensure safety. As she proceeds, she comes across the bears who still haven't got their seats yet. Grizzly says they do have, then leads his brothers to find ones soon, or else they will get kicked out. He suggests splitting up but Panda seems to be nervous but still, they have to. Grizzly quickly gets seated in the next cabin and happens to watch a film called "Action Buddies". He firstly knows Todd Eagle, the main character of the movie, who is believed to be afraid of nothing as the film shows. Grizzly totally admires him. Meanwhile, Panda is struggling to find a seat and urged to get one as told by the stewardess. Luckily, he notices a spare middle seat of a family of three. Although that family's father annoys him with his uncontrollable elbow and their baby pulls Panda's ears, he's got no choice but to suffer until the flight ends. The stewardess asks if Panda wants a packet of pretzels and he does. However, it's seemingly difficult to open. Now with only Ice Bear left. A co-pilot spots him and sees whether he has a seat or not. Ice Bear's expression already answers and he understands. Ice Bear then gets brought back to the main cockpit and is allowed to sit on the middle controller. Back to Grizzly who is still watching the movie. As various amazing action scenes are shown to him, Grizzly sometimes even imitates one of them and becomes overly excited. Unexpectedly, as he turns around to the left, he unbelievably realizes that the man sitting beside him all the time is the same man who looks like Todd Eagle in the film he just saw. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Locations * Airplane Objects * TBA Trivia * After Grizzly's seated and sees the film "Action Buddies", he accidentally makes some fighting sounds which annoy a male passenger sitting on the other side. Surprisingly, that man already appeared in the previous episode "Fashion Bears" Cultural References * TBA Errors * TBA Videos TBA.png References Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2